School of Rock Music Video
by Scary-Girly
Summary: Have you every wondered what reallly happen during the music video? Probably not but who cares! Please R&R:-)
1. Chapter 1 The Call

School of Rock Music Video

Dewey and Summer sat on the couch in Summer's apartment or really Summer's mother's apartment. She had called Dewey over so she could discuss what offer's to accept and what place they should play at. They were in the middle of deciding to go to Waynestock in Aurora, IL when Summer's cell phone rang. She picked it up and said,

"Hello this is Summer Hathaway, how may I help you?" A very masculine and very important sounding voice sounded from the phone.

"Summer Hathaway? Are you the manger of the band School of Rock?

"Yes I am" said Summer looking over at Dewey.

"Good, I was wondering if – hold on a second, how old are you?"

Summer sighed and asked herself why people were so picky about her age. "I'm 10 year's old sir; I'll be 11 in a week and a day."

"Oh" replied the voice sounding surprised. "Well you see my name is Hennery Meijer and I am the owner of Head Start Records and we are calling to offer you a record deal."

Summer's eyes flew open to the widest they could be. She couldn't believe it! Her band, School of Rock was going to be famous!!! She knew without even asking anyone that she should accept.

"Of-of course! We would love to! When do you think we should start working on the music and the paper's and contracts?"

Hennery Meijer sounding quite happy said is an excited voice,

"Well I know this is kind of soon but we did try and contact a man named Dewey Finn but there was some kind of mix up," Summer smiled "and if we were to be on schedule then we would have to start today. Is that too early?"

Summer was starting to get the it's-Christmas-morning-and- I-have-presents-under-the-tree, kind of excitement and was spending through her body like a wildfire and was making her shake with enthusiasm.

Oh course we'll be there in an hour of less. Now where are we going?" said Summer getting out a pen and paper.

After getting the directions writen down and the good byes were said Summer hung up. By this time Summer was so happy she was turning red. Dewey looked at her and asked with a mouth full of the spray cheese,

"What, in the name of rock 'n' roll, are you so happy about?"

We- the band School of Rock- got a record deal!!!! Dewey was so surprised that the cheese came flying out of his nose.

"what?? A record deal!!" Dewey yelled trying to wipe the cheese of off the couch so Summer's mother wouldn't yell at him like the last time.

"Yes and they want us there RIGHT NOW!!!" Summer and Dewey looked at each other for a brief moment, then Summer ran out the front door while Dewy ran out the fire escape in Summer's room cause the doorman to Summer's building hated him.

"Mom I'll be back in a few hours, I have to go somewhere really important!" Summer yelled just before slamming the door


	2. Chapter 2 Zack

_**Swimmerkitti-** Thanks, I was watching an extra in the DVD and Jack Black said something about so I added it in. It was written that well, but I'm working on it. No, I haven't seen any pictures on the set but I will. I'll probably check out his site soon. Thanks for the review because to me you're like the queen of the SOR fan fics._

_**Nanners**-77- Thanks a ton, I got that from something Jack Black said on the DVD._

_**BlackFloyd03**- Thanks, well its true, not many people care I just was wondering that when I was going to the bathroom one time. Sorry, that was too much info. I can't help that I'm weird._

_**Iluvmyface-**Thanks, I plan on writing more though it will probably take a couple years._

_**Tmrwspromise**-I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update constantly but so far, that's not happening. I can't help I have commitment issues._

_**MovieFan747**- Thanks, I'm glad you like. I try to keep it up even though it might take a few years._

_**Katie Miller**-thanks, you brought me back to reality_

**_Just to let you know, the events in my story compared to the music video, won't be the same in the part with Freddy cause...you'll see. Also I am going by the music video on the computer so things will be different cause it doesn't have all of the same stuff._**

Dewey jumped down from the stairs outside of summer's apartment building and started walking to his "rockn" van. He was starting to get super, super excited which consumed him so he was walking so quickly that when Summer exited the front of the apartment building she almost had to run to keep up with Dewey's fast pace. While they were walking to find the van, which Dewey forgot where he parked, thoughts ran through Summer's head. She remembered when Dewey first walked into the classroom and "everyone" had been shocked how he was so rude and ill mannered. In Dewey's head thought about the first time he heard them playing some stuffing classical song during music class.

After wandering around the streets for a few minutes Dewey finally spotted the van parked next to an abandoned apartment building. They both got in, Dewey in the driver's seat because Summer couldn't drive yet (5 more years), and Summer in the front passenger seat. Immediately she got out her clipboard and drew up a list of all the people in the band they needed to pick up on the way to the studio and checked off her position, band manager, and Dewey's position, lead singer. While Summer was doing this Dewey searched around in the back in his CD's, and when he finally found it, he stuck the demo tape of School of Rock in the CD player.

The first stop was Zack's apartment. Summer had liked Zack since the moment when Dewey made him come up to the front of the room so he could see if he could play and electric guitar. She loved the way his dark hair sometimes became messed up and made him look extra handsome. When they stopped the van in front of the side of the building that Zack's room was on, Zack was waiting for him because Summer had called him on the way over. Dewey got out of the van and stood underneath his window which was two stories (a/n I don't think that is the right stories) above him.

"Come on down Zack Attack!! We have to get the studio so we can get this record deal into motion!!" Zack shrugged and gestured for him to come up. Summer's heart jumped into her throat at the thought of being in Zack's apartment or even gulp in his room!

But of course Dewey just had go and ruin it by shaking his head no cause Zack's dad still hadn't forgiven him for the whole pretending to be a substitute and "wasting" 3 weeks of school. Plus that fact that now, his son had gone all "Goth" on him, which caused Dewey to get so mad that one, he almost popped a blood vessel, two, made him spaz and start yelling at Zack's dad and three, the one that made everyone flinch at the thought of it, he through a 1,000 vase across the room the shattered and broken. Summer stared at the blue curtains that hung in Zack's window wondering what the rest of the room looked like.

Zack knew that his dad would never let him leave his room if his homework wasn't done but he knew that the record deal was more important, so he decided to take a risk and sneak out. He yelled down to rock worshipper below,

"Hey Dewey, the only way that I can get out of here is if I get out through my window but I can't climb out so I'm gonna jump ok, so make sure you catch me cause I really, really, don't wanna fall!! So here I go!" Zack climbed up on the window sill and in his head silently prayed on his head that Dewey worked out or actually had some muscle under that fat (a/n sorry to all the people who are over weight, don't worry I'm over weight too so I'm not making fun pf over weight peeps). It was quite hilarious that at that time Dewey was thinking at that exact moment 'I wish I worked out and had some muscle under this fat.' Zack dropped towards the ground with his closed really, really hoping that he wasn't dropped. Thankfully, he wasn't and he made it safety in Dewey's arms without a bump besides that fact that his knees almost buckled. From that moment on Dewey made a promise to start working out incase that scenario ever came up again and something told him it would.

_**Mwahahaha!! I am so special!! I'll try to update soon. But mean while.... REVIEW!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top!!!!! And some M&Ms!!!!1**_


	3. This is not a chapter

**I wrote this for school and I just wanted to know what everyone thought of it cause I think its good but I need so input so please review and let me know what you think!!!! BTW its about ME. **

**Molly's Song**

Molly's song has got it going on

Molly's song has got it going on

Molly's song has got it going on

Molly's song has got it going on

Molly's song has got it going on

(BTW its about ME

Molly can I come over after school

We can hang around in the pool

When did you get back from your swimming meet

Are you there or in the kitchen try-ing to eat

You know you're not the shy girl that you used to be

Your all grown up, in love with chimpanzees!

Molly's song has got it going on

She's funny, smart, with her hair oh so long

Molly can't you see you have pretty smile like me

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Molly's song

(BTW its about ME)

Molly's song has got it going on

Molly's song has got it going on

Molly you to jam to music all night long

You can't sing but you have got it on

You're so loving with pets, I can tell you care

And the way you say "let's sit down right over there"

And you live in a world full of fantasy

But since your boy walked out

Your song could use a real hottie

Molly's song has got it going on

It's all I want and I've waited for so long

My Band can't you see your just not the song for me

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Molly's song

Molly's song has got it going on

It's all I want and I've waited for so long

This Love can't you see your just not the song for me

I know it might be wrong, I'm in love with Molly's song

Milkshake can't you see your just not the song for me

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Molly's song

So please review and tell me what you thought so I can work on it!!!!


	4. Author Note

Bad news folks. Just when I was _finally_ going to put up a new chapter my computer crashed. That's right, I have nothing now. Not even iTunes! All the work I've put into my stories is down the drain. So here's the deal, I'm going to try to update as soon as possible which for some stories it means never. (never say never) But until then I leave you with this thought.

HOT STARS

All my friends love Orlando Bloom

Or Harry Potter on his magical broom

Some might like Keanu Reeves

With his black handsome leather sleeves

Keeping the Matrix robots in their place

Being the hero to save the human race

Or perhaps the actor Billy Boyd

In his mysterious Middle Earth Void

Playing a hobbit three movies in a row

Still makes you wish that he was your beau.

My friend Lacey is in love with Johnny Depp

She loves a guy with an awesome rep

From pirates on the Caribbean to a schizophrenic writer

You can never find a guy whose butt is any tighter

The new and improved Chad Michael Murray

With his blonde hair so cute and furry

Mr. Prince Charming to Hilary Duff

Don't let that fool you he's quite manly and rough

Also the S.W.A.T. hot Colin Farrell

Saving the world from danger and peril

Sometimes a cowboy who's smooth and slick

But no matter the character, he always gets the chick

Breaking all boundaries comes sweet feet Hugh

Sing songs from Grease and kicking butts right on cue

With a "goody trail" that's quite well known

When he walks in the room all the other guys groan

Although some might disagree I've got a soft spot for Michael Vartan

Kicking buttocks and looking hot and makes him da' man

He's not the most popular guy or that famous

But whoever argues that he is ugly is an ignoramus

Here comes musical Robert Carmine

His luscious hotness makes everyone pine

Whether he's a princess's crush or a famous rock star

It's agreed that in modeling he would go far

You can never forget hunky Tom Cruise

On Mission Impossible he can never lose

He may be gettin' old and not one of the "it" guys

But with his résumé, it makes some of the new actors look like small fries

All these hotties in one single room

Danny and Pyro wishing that one was their groom

So many of these stars live in LA

Where they get filthy rich and party all day

With the nice cars that go zoom zoom zoom

Who want publicity even in the little men's room

Who could spend life loving someone they don't know

Not knowing if they're nice or if they only care about dough

Money that they spend on things they don't need

Money they only have 'cause of their stupidity and greed

Why all my friends like these dorks I'll never know

All I can do is laugh and not let true feelings show 


End file.
